JP Godzilla
by Klaust
Summary: JurassicPark Godzilla. Requires a good imagintion and basic knowledge of dinosaurs and their instincts to read. Based on Jurassic Park 2: The Lost World and Godzilla: Size Does Matter[1st and 5th chapters are only overviews ie., optional]
1. Origins

Origins

**A** long time ago, he was born. When he was only about 2 metres, he was captured. He was then recaptured by another set of humans who helped heal his broken leg. Then his parents arrived and took him back to the nest, leaving to hunt the humans. After waiting a long time, he heard a loud noise and smelled humans. A flying _thing_ hovered above him and he felt a sharp prick. Then his vision was blurred, and he was sleepy. Finally, he collapsed and fell into darkness.

**T**he young tyrannosaur woke up, unable to move, and was drowsy. All he could remember was the loud noise, and the smell of humans. He could still smell humans. He dozed off again. He woke up again at a sound. A human carried him to a red, shiny _thing_. He wanted to struggle, but then he remembered the smell. They were the same humans who made his leg feel better! They went out of the strange cave and sped away. He had never seen that many lights, nor smelled so many humans. And the sounds, they were making him deaf! He heard his father roar, and called out to him. His father roared at the humans in return. He wanted to kill them! The infant tried to explain, that he was chasing the wrong humans, but his father couldn't hear in his rage. They crashed through _something_ and entered another "cave". His father was right behind. One of the humans carried him again and they went out from a small opening. His father continued his blind pursuit, but took a while to realize which way they went. By then, they had entered into the cargo hold of a ship. The humans removed the strange contraption that prevented him from opening his mouth wider and ran off before he could show gratefulness.

**S**oon after, a human came down into the metallic cave. The human seemed to be looking for something. He picked up the bundle of straps the other humans left. He took a look and threw it back down. His fear was now plain. He spotted the young dinosaur and begun to speak, making strange gestures. Soon, however, the human started chasing him around. Frightened, he squealed, the human did not back off. Retreating, he saw his father appear round and peering into the cargo hold. Hearing his squeal, the older tyrannosaur let loose a roar. The human whimpered and begun to squirm aside, while muttering away. He was knocked down, but struggled to get further up the stairs. His father motioned, and the junior went forward and bit the human on the leg. The human cried out in anguished. The tyrannosaur looked at his father and was urged to go in for the kill. He clamped his jaws over the human's neck and twisted it. There was a snap and all movement ceased. Feeling hungry, with blood on his lips he shredded a piece of flesh and swallowed it. His father allowed him; evidently he had some food elsewhere already.

**W**hile swallowing the second, bigger chunk of flesh, he heard his father groan. The huge mass of his father's body suddenly went limp, and then collapsed. The place became dark and he crept to his father's side in fear. Feeling the bigger tyrannosaur's warmth, he knew his father was alive. But his father's slow heartbeat and labored breathing told him he was in a deep sleep. But the inquisitive dinosaur could not stay there forever. Soon, he was back at the corpse, satisfying his hunger. It was after a few hours when the 'ground' shook and began moving. Standing in incomprehension, he felt another movement behind him: his father was stirring! Waiting longer, his father then opened his eyes, but did not get up. They stayed this way for a couple of hours before the elder dinosaur got up and sniffed the place. But just as his father regained sufficient energy to ram the roof, the floor stopped moving and it opened. Light poured through while the tyrannosaurs remembered the smell of home. Getting out, they easily picked up the scent of his mother and were reunited shortly.


	2. Devastation

Devastation

**L**ife was back to normal for the family. But several years later when he had grown to be 7.5 metres, a huge red dinosaur with a strange growth on its back assaulted his nest. The adolescent watched as his parents struggled against the intruder. He was about to enter the fray when his parents roared to him to escape. The spinosaurus was too big and powerful for the tyrannosaurs. He fled to the edge of the island. After a few moments, he heard his parents' death cries and realized he had to hunt alone.

**N**ow, staying alive was tough. His growth rate slackened as he could get less food. But one day as he stood on a rocky outcrop, he heard a very loud sound unlike any heard before. A glittering flying "bird" soared past, slashing the evening sky with a trail of clouds. Being emotionally stricken by the loss of his parents, he had dove into the nearby fauna. Now, he crept out and watched as the plane settled to a hover over the centre of the island. Something dropped from it, and he felt a sudden, unjustifiable feeling of fear. The object fell; it was blocked from further view by the trees. He noticed the plane flying away and felt approaching danger. He took a step back, nearer the end of the rocky outcrop. Then it happened, a fireball appeared over the spot where the bomb struck. He heard the sound of the explosion, and then the cries of fleeing, panicked dinosaurs in anguish. A strong wind hit him, throwing him to the ground. But he was too heavy to be dragged by the wind. Soon the wind died down, debris started falling from the sky. Something landed in front of him. He scarcely noticed it as he lay in a sub-conscious state.

**I**n the early morning, he slowly opened his eyes. He was one of the few survivors of the blast. He drifted into sleep again, to wake up in the morning. Feeling strength in his limbs, he carefully lifted the 8 metres of his body onto his feet. Remembering the thing that landed near him, he looked at it. It was the head of the spinosaurus! Knowing that he was hungry, not only for food but also for vengeance, he smashed the head into several pieces and swallowed them. But being dizzy and faint from the radioactive explosion, he leaned sideways and fell off the rock into the sea. Swimming up to the surface, he was surprised he could swim. Looking back at the island, he realized it did not exist any longer. Added to the destruction of his family, the island had now been destroyed!


	3. A New Life

A New Life

**L**eaving the remains of his home, the tyrannosaur swam towards the neighbouring island. But stepping ashore, he heard the fearful communicating calls of velociraptors. They had arrived there first! He hastened to leave that island and lived on the other 2 islands on the other side of the ruined island. He grew quickly as there was no more competition for food: all the other large carnivores had been wiped out. However, there were few dinosaurs to feed on and smaller mammals could not prove to be a substantial diet. Eventually, he mastered the art of fishing. This involved diving into the water and trapping the fish in his mouth, swallowing them at one go. Thus, he became the most feared creature on land and in the water.

**I**n a fortnight, he had become 10 metres long. Time passed by, and he grew 5 more metres. He was now a young adult, but his growth did not slow down. Returning to the island where the velociraptors lived, he found it deserted. Staying there for a while, he then smelt a faint trace of dinosaurs far away as the wind shifted direction. Instinct told him that it was breeding season. The full 16 metres of him leapt into the water in a bid to reach the unknown land.

**S**wimming towards his destination, he had forgotten to conserve energy. He had swam at top speed for only a while when he began to tire. He felt exhausted and was too weak to hunt. Just as he was about to turn back to rest at the island, he sensed a disturbance in the water. Thinking that it was a feeding frenzy, he swam to investigate. But instead of sharks, the dinosaur found struggling fish trapped in a strange _thing_ that was obvious made by humans. Though unsure whether he wanted to provoke the humans, the temptation proved to great. He opened his mouth and engulfed the net. The jaws of his mouth slammed shut, tearing the net apart, but not pulling the fishing vessel under. Hurrying away, he swallowed his meal, net and all. Having learned the lesson the hard way, he continued onwards at a steady speed.

**T**he trip was a long one. He had to travel 75 miles for days, propelled by his huge tail. He stopped only to feed and check direction. Food was plentiful, though he didn't know it; much fish had been chased away from his home islands. Further out, there were shoals of fish, some even larger than himself. Detecting human crafts was easy with the noise they created. It was then a simple task to swerve around the boat and stay undetected himself. He dived into the deep, darker waters a couple of times. There was little food there, and he found the crushing pressure undesirable. Soon, he neared the island, and the scent grew stronger.

**F**inally, the shore was in sight. He was now close enough to see through the mist. He stepped on to the island. Weary, he dropped into sleep after making sure there were no predators nearby. The dinosaur slept for more than a day, to wake at the evening song of herds of brachiosaurus. Thus began a night of hunting, the first one in years on an island inhabited by dinosaurs.


	4. Beyond the Sea

Beyond the Sea

**F**ood! How diversified it can be, and dinosaurs were back on the menu in the 'all you can eat' section. Stuffing himself for a few days, he started to wonder why he had still not sensed any threatening carnivores on the island, such as raptors, spinosaurus or tyrannosaurs. There were the poison-spitting dilophosaurs, and they preyed on compys. The compys proved irritating, being omnivores too small to hunt for themselves, they scavenged from his kills. He was unable to attack them easily as there were too agile. Still, there were no other carnivores. He also realized that there were a greater number of human structures, all abandoned.

**A** year passed, it was breeding season again. However, he did not feel the desire to mate, besides the fact that there were no other tyrannosaurs on the island. Indeed, he was growing too fast and too large to be classified as a T-rex. The radiation from the bomb had now become prominent. Spikes had grown on his back and his intelligence could rival raptors. But his size was the most obvious feature that had developed, and in no time he became larger than sauropods. Though this made hunting in forests difficult, it enabled him to bring down the largest of prey. It has been mentioned that frog DNA was used to complete the dinosaurs' genome, giving it the unexpected ability the change gender in a single-sex environment. The radiation had mutated him further, and he was now pregnant with eggs that contained genetic "clones".

**B**ut something else will awaken. When the eggs are ready to be laid, he will feel the urge to migrate to nest. However, as the eggs are not ready, he continued to hunt and gorge himself with anything edible. Still, the fear of the island being destroyed haunted him continuously. He usually stayed near the coast, prepared to swim if humans were sensed. Few ventures were made to the interior of the island, and he always ensured that a path was present in which he could flee fast enough. Still, no attack came; it was a phantom of the past. The humans had apparently overlooked the island, thinking that all the dinosaurs had perished under a hurricane. Though that was not true, hurricanes were a threat to any creature living there.

**I**t was not until many years later when Hurricane Jessica swept over the island. It plowed into the island with the sheer power of its winds, rain and lightning. Towering waves rose above forests, crashing down with sufficient force to shape hills. However, this could not be compared to the havoc the tornadoes created. Appearing from within the hurricane, they touched ground and sucked up all in contact, creating trails of destruction. Not knowing what was happening, the dinosaurs stampeded. Fear seized them, as with widespread devastation, there was nowhere to flee. Only one creature stood a high chance of surviving through. From the flooded beaches, he swam towards the island interior against the backwash. He rampaged among the tornadoes, unwilling to be lifted. The rain was nothing, but then lightning struck him. A flare sprang up in his eyes, and the spikes on his back rippled with electricity. Lifting his head, he opened his jaws toward the raging sky and roared. The sound of his roar rose above the storm. A huge, dazzling bolt of nuclear energy shot up into the clouds, as though spewed from his mouth in defiance of the hurricane. Soon, the storm passed, and the tyrannosaur slumped down onto the ground, drained of all energy.

**F**rom then on, he could be known as Godzilla, greatest of beasts!


End file.
